Hiei's Troubles
by KawaiiFoxx
Summary: Hiei has a strange feeling for a certain someone. Maybe it's Love? Will he be able to tell this person how he really feels? Maybe a birthday party will be the right place :-).(short story) rated for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or anything like that.but you knew that. This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic. So if ya flame me don't damn my soul to hell ok!! Oh also if you don't like HxK pairings leave!! Hehe! Enjoy! (  
  
Oh also..  
  
".." - Talking '..' - Thinking  
  
Oh and I change point of views during the story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Hiei's Troubles  
(Author's pov.)  
  
Hiei stood there, watching, waiting, for his sister to say, "I do" to, yes, Kuwabara. He wasn't really for the two getting married. But they loved each other and he had no say what so ever. The wedding was held at Genkei's temple and everyone that they knew was invited. The wedding was held outside and Kurama had worked his magic. The flora arrangement was absolutely beautiful. It still amazed Hiei how talented with plants Kurama was. After the wedding Yukina and Kuwabara held a big reception. When Hiei walked in he was surprised to see his place tag at the "family table" or the table Yukina and Kuwabara and their family sat at. Infact he was seated right beside Yukina. However, he declined the offer and decided to sit with Kurama who was busy chatting with all the young girls. Hiei, who would not tolerate a bunch of high-pitched voices thought he would then sit with Yusuke only to find out he was sitting at the "family table" Hiei mumbled and sat down where he was originally put. All during the reception he was asked how he was family, and Yukina would proudly say, "This is my Brother, Hiei, he's simply the best" Which made Hiei blush rather noticeable. After the reception everyone said their goodbyes and went home.  
  
Hiei followed close behind Kurama making sure his fox friend didn't see him. Thinking of that made Hiei's mind start to whirl 'fox friend' that's all we'll every be is friends' Hiei now in a war with himself didn't see the tree and "smack" the fire demon fell flat on his back right in front of Kurama. "Oh Hiei are you ok?" Kurama asked, "just fine why do you care" the embarrassed demon yelled back. Kurama just smiled not at all shocked by his answer anyone would tell you "that's Hiei for ya' so it came as no surprise at all. " I would have thought you would have stayed with Yukina and the rest of the family. Considering you are FAMILY." Kurama barked "Oh shut up Kurama, my only family is Yukina I'm not calling that freak show she married FAMILY or any of his freaky family my FAMILY the only one in his family that has any sense is his sister and I'm not even going to call her my Family do you understand fox? Well" Hiei said in rage. Kurama just smiled and whispered quaintly " I won't call them your family then but the truth remains the same whether you like it or not." And with that the two parted their ways. Kurama left laughing and thinking about what Hiei was thinking about. Hiei on the other hand left sad and angry with himself 'Damn you Hiei goddamn your soul to hell. How are you ever gona get Kurama to like you if you constantly yell at him or constantly be a jack-ass well answer yourself that one you idiot. Damn it!'  
  
Hiei then made a pledge to himself. Next time he would see Kurama he would tell him how he felt. He didn't care who was listening or what kind of mood he was in. Hiei was determined.  
  
"Ok fox I want you to listen up.next time we meet the truth is coming out so be ready" and with that the fire demon jumped from tree to tree in a flash and was gone.  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
" Happy birthday Kurama, so what's it like being the big 18 hn?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh thank you Yusuke ummm lets say I've been 18 before hummm a long time ago"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right Kurama you're an old guy but compared to Hiei you are a baby"  
  
" OH Yusuke that's mean haha but funny"  
  
"Really I didn't find that all that funny"\  
  
"Oh Hiei I didn't see you there My I wasn't expecting you to come what a nice surprise thank you for coming it means a lot to me"  
  
"Shut up Kurama I'm only here for 2 reasons. 1to see my sister and 2 for the free foods I wouldn't go thinking this is for you by any means"  
  
" Oh come now Hiei you don't really mean that do? But I suppose that's you * sigh * but thanks for coming anyway"  
  
"Damn you Kurama are you gona let him stay after what he just said this is after all your party and he's not even here for you and your gona let him stay!! You are way to soft on him"  
  
"Oh Yusuke really it doesn't bother me but thank you for your concern anyway I appreciate it."  
  
"Hn" " what does it have to do with you I was talking to Kurama you needed not interrupt"  
  
"Shut the Fuck up Hiei Damn you get on my nerves"  
  
"hn"  
  
(Hiei's pov.) After the fight between me and Yusuke I decided to follow out my reasons 1 find my sister and 2 eat the free food but, that wasn't really my number 2 I really wanted to tell Kurama how I felt about him. After I made an oath that next time I would see him I would tell him the truth. * sigh * why is love so complicated? Damn you Hiei you're acting like a stupid nigen this is so unlike you to let your emotions take the better of you damn it! Damn you Kurama. None of this would have happened if you wouldn't of..  
  
** Flashback **  
  
" Now I win! I have you right where I want you Hiei! Die!" "Circle of raging torment"  
  
"Ahhhhh"  
  
" Hiei watch out! Hiei MOVE!!  
  
' God damn it I can't move a mussel I guess this is the end HN go right ahead '  
  
'Boom'  
  
"Ahhhhhh"  
  
"No Kurama why"  
  
** End flashback **  
  
Damn why did he have to take the blow for me. Damn.  
  
" Hiei are you ok you look stressed"  
  
" Hn oh hello Yukina how are you I was just about to find you"  
  
"What's wrong are you ok"  
  
"Who me oh I'm fine I just have to ask you something'  
  
"Hiei that's ok I already know what you're going to ask me but Hiei should you be asking me or him"  
  
Damn how did she know I liked Kurama? Is it that obvious or is she just good or something?  
  
" Oh so you know."  
  
"Of coarse all us girls can tell you like him Goodness Hiei you're always staring at him but in a very different way. When you look at Kurama you have love in your eyes and girls can spot that but don't worry I don't think any of the guys know. But still you should talk to him you know I kinda think he has feelings for you to"  
  
"Really you think so thank you Yukina I think I'm going to go talk to him now bye"  
  
"Good luck Hiei. Bye"  
  
So it had finally come I finally had enough courage to tell him how I felt. I was sweating and breathing hard. I was very tense and up tight. I was nervous but excited at the same time. There he was red hair genuine smile breath taking green eyes, Ahh the love of my life. I took a couple steps closer took a deep breath and went for it.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kurama"  
  
"Oh thank you Hiei"  
  
'Ok Hiei just go for it ask to go to a secluded place and just tell him how it all started and how you really feel deep down inside. * sigh * ok take a deep breath. here it goes'  
  
"Kurama can I tell you something in private?"  
  
"Oh sure Hiei do excuse me Botan"  
  
"Sure Kurama"  
  
'Ok Hiei don't mess this up. If he says no don't let it bother you. Just say ok and go on. But if he agrees than.. Than.. Think of something quick!'  
  
"Hiei what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Ummm err ughh *gulp * OK umm the truth is ughh.. Kurama do you remember when you took that blow for me when we were fighting Jefakina? Well to be honest when you did that err A strange feeling came over me about you and over the past 6 months I've tried to figure out what this means. and umm well it dawned on me that I.. that I. That I"  
  
"That you what? Go on Hiei you can tell me"  
  
"That I love you Kurama, there I love you"  
  
"Oh I see well I love you to Hiei. From the bottom of my heart *sigh * I feel a lot better now that I know you care"  
  
"Yeah me too"  
  
I stood there gazing into his breath taking green eyes. And before I could do any thing he leaned in and his soft pale pink lips touched mine. I really didn't know how long we stood there, lips locked, but long enough to where I could hardly breath. I knew if I didn't pull away soon I'd be on the floor passed out. I slowly pulled away and we stood there looking into each other's eyes for at least 10 minutes. I finally spoke up.  
  
"Well Kurama I think you have someone you need to get back to I wouldn't want to keep her waiting'"  
  
"Oh I almost forgot thank you Hiei that was the best possible birthday present ever. Oh and Hiei why don't you stop by my house later tonight humm I have something in mind'  
  
"You fox you! Sure I'll be there"  
  
After that the party shortly ended we all said our goodbyes and went are separate ways. I had to admit I had a ton of fun at the party more than I had planed on. But I was much more excited about what Kurama had in plan for tonight Humm I guess I will have to wait.  
  
"Ok fox I guess I'll have to wait. But it better be good."  
  
(Authors pov.)  
  
And with that he jumped from tree to tree and was gone in a flash. 


End file.
